begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Timbertown
Timbertown is the sixth and latest map in BeGone. It was released on May 14, 2012 in v1.6.6. The map was created by Max A.V. Timbertown is an suburban estate that seems to be dilapidated due to the broken equipment scattered around the map, and nature taking back the environment, moss growing along the walls. Locations Timbertown is a large map but the buildings disguise it like a medium sized map. Militia Base The Militia Base encompasses the left edge of the map and extends to the sides of the buildings. SWAT Base The SWAT Base encompasses the right edge of the map and extends to the wall. Map Objects *There are two Ammunition Crates, one in the cabin at the SWAT base and one under the platform in the middle of the map. *The Bomb is located in the SWAT Base to the left of the Cabin. *There are two Staircases on the sides of the buildings allowing players to access the roofs. *There are two Staircases and one ladder in the middle of the map to allow access to the scaffold. *There are three Trees and nine bushes in Timbertown. Hiding/Camping spots *It is often players hiding in the windows, especially the windows facing Militia or SWAT spawn. *The small bushes is a common hiding place, it is hard to see players standing in the middle of them, however it is also hard to see out for the camper. *Behind the stone in the corner in SWAT base can be used as a hiding spot. *On the other side of the ladder inside the cabin between the walls and some boxes *It is possible for players to stand on all 3 trees in Timbertown by jumping from the top level of the buildings directly into the center of the tree. *The most used camping spot (especially in Sabotage) is on the roof of the cabin or at the hole in the roof, a good M67 (Grenade) can hit multiple enemies. *The big hill at the Militia base is often used by campers, usually campers with M110. The log stack to the left of the hill is also effectively held with the M110 by crouching when reloading and hiding, and standing when firing. This position, when combined with the hill spot, can usually stop SWAT snipers from firing. *The tops of the two staircases. Players usually crouch in these areas to fortify the rooftops. Players must be careful to watch below themselves, as they are partially exposed through the gaps in the steps. This position is most successfully held with any of the guns with a suppressor so that enemy players do not see roof activity from below. Nicknames *Cabin - The broken house at the SWAT base. *Platform - The big platform in the middle of the map. *Bomb - The bomb in the SWAT area. *SWAT Roof - The walkable roof (1 of 2) that is closer to the SWAT base. *Militia Roof - The walkable roof (1 of 2) that is closer to the Militia base. *Hills - The hills and log stacks at the Militia base. *Garage - Small building close to SWAT roof. Tactics Weapons Since Timbertown is a mixture of close and open-quarters combat, all weapons that are currently available have their uses. M1014 (Shotgun) *The SWAT house, rooftops, and narrow spaces between buildings are best with the shotgun. *Hiding in the indentions in some of the buildings or around corners is a good way to set up ambushes, killing the enemy in a few quick bursts before they can react. *As both teams usually shoot from further away, a player with a shotgun can score several kills merely because it was unexpected. However, be careful about how to approach the other team, as the shotgun does have a very limited range. M249 SAW *Like the shotgun, the SAW is a good ambush weapon. It's also very useful for clearing the SWAT house. *The SAW is the best weapon for suppressive fire. The best method for this is pinning the enemy down in a location with the SAW's high rate of fire and ammo capacity so the rest of your team can sweep through. M4A1 *Probably the best all-around weapon with this map, the M4A1 can be used in any situation. Because of its good stability it makes a pretty decent sniper weapon. M110 *Timbertown is a sniper's paradise, because all of the map can be seen from higher up. Possibly the best sniper points are the SWAT's cabin and the Militia's hilltop. *Make sure you have your teammates cover you from behind, or an enemy is liable to flank you on this map. M67 (Grenade) *Because of the openess of the map, grenades must be used just right in order to be effective. The best place to throw them would be the SWAT house or to clear corners. *Grenades have a timer just long enough to make it into the SWAT house before detonating, if thrown from the rooftops at the correct angle. MP5 *The standard 'multi-purpose' weapon, the only weakness it has with this particular map is its lack of long range, meaning you can't stand on opposite sides of the field and hit somebody on the other side very effectively. SWAT *The SWAT's cabin is a pretty good camping spot because snipers can hide out on the roof and pick of anybody that tries to enter. If you're armed with an MP5 or either model of the M4 then you can sprint up the ladder and take a few shots at the Militia's base, as most of the time the enemy is running atop the hill. With a bit of accuracy you can take out a couple of players before they can even enter the game. The Milita can also be easily flanked by using the alley on the far right. *Watch out for the rooftops and the main platform. As a SWAT player you don't have very easy access to the higher levels unless you sprint to the stairs on the far left. Militia *Like the SWAT, the Militia's ideal sniping place is located in the heart of their base: the dirt pile. Experienced players can make it where only their heads and rifles are visible to the enemy, meaning they can easily pick off the SWAT players camped out on the roof. *If you're in a 'Bomb' mission, use a couple of grenades to clear out the SWAT house, as that's where all of the enemies will be camped. Use the roofs to provide some suppressive fire and send in two or three men to activate the bomb. *Use the roofs wisely, because the Militia has the most access to them. If you can manage to get to the SWAT's buildings you can often clear the SWAT house before they know what hit them. *Clear out the SWAT house campers by shooting as shown in the picture. Make sure there are no enemies along the brick wall before getting into position. Sabotage *There is only one bomb in Timbertown so it is more focused to just one place instead of two in Crane and Pipeline. *Look for enemies in the cabin, behind stones and crates and on the SWAT roof before you activate or deactivate the bomb. *It is most effective to send one or two players to the bomb while covering them from the rooftops. History Timbertown wasn't meant to be in BeGone when it was first made. It was created by Max who was practicing on doing maps. The community wanted to see the map in BeGone so he contacted Proton and Dmage. They also liked it and after a few changes (adding the platform and better graphic) it was released. Originally, Timbertown was called Ghost City but since all the other maps have one word and are named after a landmark it was changed. It was renamed to Timbertown due to the large quantities of wood laying around. Other popular suggestions were Chernobyl, Ghetto and Project. Trivia Easter egg In version 1.7.1.5 an "Easter egg" was added to Timbertown. It was added by Proton just for fun and doesn't affect the game play. After a while a hint of what the Easter egg was were given and now and then new hints were given out. In the end there were 5 hints. #You can't see it while being alone in a server. You must play with someone. #Sometimes someone likes you. #You can't see it, you have to spot it. #'Sometimes' happens exactly at 1:00 in one mode, but at diffferent time in another mode. #Someone likes you at 1:00 if you have to kill them all. After almost 2 days the Easter egg was founded. The rhino graffiti blinks after 1 minute has been played, so when it is 1:00 left in elimination and 0:30 left in sabotage. The explanations for the tips are: #You must play with someone, otherwise the clock won't be ticking, it will just say "waiting --:--" #The rhino blinks, he likes you. #It is not there all the time, it has to be spoted the right moment. #It happens when it is 1:00 left in elimination, but another time in sabotage. #The rhino blinks at 1:00 in elimination and to win in that mode you have to kill the whole other team. Category:Maps